1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to identification systems, and more particularly to a system and method for identifying persons based on biometric data. The invention also relates to a system and method for controlling access to a restricted item based on personnel biometric data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to perform secure transactions, control access to restricted areas, and protect the dissemination of information are paramount concerns in the public and private sector. While various approaches have been developed to address these concerns, one approach which has proven to be particularly effective involves the use of biometrics.
Biometric systems use automated methods of verifying or recognizing the identity of persons based on some physiological characteristic (e.g., a fingerprint or face pattern) or aspect of behavior (e.g., handwriting or keystroke patterns). In its most basic form, this is accomplished in three steps. First, one or more physiological or behavioral traits are captured and stored in a database. Second, the biometric of a particular person to be identified is compared to the information in the database. Finally, a negative or positive confirmation is returned based on results of the comparison.
Because personal characteristics or behavioral aspects are considered unique, biometric systems have proven to provide an enhanced measure of protection compared with password- and PIN-based systems. This enhanced security comes in several forms. For example, the person to be identified is required to be physically present at the point-of-identification. Visual or physiological confirmation therefore takes place instead of a mere numerical comparison. Also, biometric identification is beneficial to the user because it obviates the need to remember a password or carry a token.
While existing biometric systems have proven effective, they are not without drawbacks. Perhaps most significantly, these systems can be breached using stolen biometric data. Consider, for example, a biometric system which performs identification based on employee fingerprints. In order to gain unauthorized access, a thief can obtain a sample of an employee's fingerprint (e.g., off of a glass) with relative ease and then present that sample to a system fingerprint reader. Unable to determine the source of the fingerprint, the system will grant access to the thief to thereby causing a breach. Existing biometric systems have also proven to be inaccurate because they are one-dimensional in nature, e.g., they perform identification verification based on only form of biometric data.
Due at least in part to the tragic events of 9/11, the use of biometrics systems is expected to increase dramatically in the coming years. In fact, according to the International Biometric Industry Association, the biometrics market has been projected to jump from $165 million in 2000 to $2.5 billion by 2010. This jump will inevitably involve using biometric systems in new applications including the prevention of unauthorized access or fraudulent use of ATMs, cellular phones, smart cards, desktop PCs, workstations, and computer networks.
In view of the foregoing considerations, it is apparent that there is a need for a biometric-based system and method which is more secure than other systems and methods which have been proposed, and more particularly which achieves this improved security based on the use of multiple degrees of uniqueness for achieving identification confirmation.